We all need someone to stay (Todos necesitamos a alguien que se quede)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Una eternidad de pesado silencio siguió a su confesión. —Lo sé —admitió Danny—. Pero como tú puedes hacer estupideces que ponen en riesgo tu vida, yo puedo enojarme y gritarte por hacer estupideces que ponen en riesgo tu vida. Es uno de mis privilegios por ser tu compañero.


Escuchando _Someone to stay_ de Vancouver Sleep Clinic, que inevitablemente relaciono con Steve, nació esto. No tiene mucho más sentido que eso.

* * *

Steve dejó que una sonrisa le estirase los labios por un efímero segundo y extendió la mano para tocar con la punta de sus dedos la tapa del libro que yacía, abandonado, sobre la mesita de noche.

«Mis años con los Yankees» por Joe Torre y Tom Verducci.

Sabía que Danny había jugado béisbol en su juventud y su fanatismo por ese deporte era bien conocido —había escuchado a Grace pidiéndole consejos a su padre para ser parte del equipo escolar durante su última visita— pero, por alguna razón, no podía relacionar a Danny con el concepto de un libro de deportes en su mesita de noche. Lo imaginaba más con libros de historia o novelas, ficciones policiales o incluso con libros de no ficción que podrían relacionarse con el trabajo. Tal vez algún que otro libro infantil estaba en su colección, esos clásicos literarios que él diría que eran para su hija pero, que sin duda, había disfrutado leer en su propio tiempo.

Era una elección curiosa para tener, pero, de nuevo… Este era _Danny_.

—Fue un regalo de Gracie para el día del padre. Estoy casi seguro que _no_ fue idea suya porque ese libro fue infame cuando lo publicaron —dijo Danny, que había vuelto a la habitación tras darse una ducha para deshacerse de las cenizas y la sangre, (_la sangre del criminal que habían capturado y no la suya, no la de Kono y no la de Steve... por suerte)_, y había notado dónde estaba su atención. Steve no se perdió la mirada triste que relampagueó en su cara pero no pude encontrar la causa—. Los señaladores también fueron un regalo suyo.

—¿Los señaladores?

Danny sacudió la cabeza, como si se arrepintiese de haber incluso tocado el tema pero rodeó la cama _(la única cama, la cama que habían estado compartiendo los últimos días)_ con facilidad grácil —envidiable en ese preciso momento dado que Steve aún sentía pesadez en sus brazos y piernas al moverse— y tomó el libro con cuidado entre sus manos. Steve lo observó pasar tiernamente las hojas, un tanto distraído por la inusual suavidad de su expresión, y tardó un momento en concentrarse en el fragmento rectangular que Danny sacó entre las páginas.

Sintió su sonrisa regresar, con la fuerza de una ola que arremete contra la costa, para tatuarse en su cara sin esfuerzo alguno.

El señalador, de un pálido color amarillo, tenía una corbata azul y blanca pintada con acuarela (_o témpera, tal vez_) y era, innegablemente, puro Grace. Steve había recibido una buena cantidad de dibujos y cartas de la pequeña y podía reconocer el estilo de los trazos, la letra y los bosquejos.

Danny estaba sonriendo mientras devolvía el separador a la página que había marcado.

—Primero me dio el libro y luego tres señaladores que hizo en la escuela. Uno con una corbata, uno tiene dos monitos y el otro... Bueno, una jirafa con su apodo para mí. «Feliz día del padre, Danno».

—¿Cuál es tu favorito?

La sonrisa se suavizó con ese gesto que siempre tenía cuando pensaba en su hija. —Tal vez, si eres bueno, algún día lo puedas averiguar, SuperSEAL.

Como no había forma que Steve tomase eso para burlarse de él sin dejar en evidencia lo mucho que le admiraba lo buen padre que era Danny, estiró la mano para adueñarse del libro.

Ahora que el caso que los había arrastrado fuera de la isla de Oahu estaba cerrado, sentía que podía relajarse un poco y eran esos momentos, esos pequeños instantes, los que más atesoraba. No había sido fácil la investigación y, por supuesto, el hecho de que Kono hubiese tenido que actuar como carnada (_de nuevo_) y hubiestado en peligro (_de nuevo_) en su reloj no era algo que olvidaría fácilmente. El día que ella se graduó Steve le había prometido que la cuidarían y había odiado el sentir que fallaba a su palabra. Kono, por supuesto, había actuado maravillosamente y había distraído a su captor hasta que lo emboscaron. Estaba bien. Mejor que Steve, de hecho, que había recibido los golpes que los otros evitaron.

Su equipo estaba bien, y eso era lo que importaba.

Y él estaría _bien_. Sanaría en cuánto pudiera descansar un poco.

—¿Steven? —La voz preocupada de Danny lo devolvió al presente—. ¿Estás bien? Creo que te perdí allí por un momento, ¿no prefieres descansar un poco?

Ocasionalmente, con toda honestidad, le preocupaba que Danny le pudiera leer la mente.

Agitó el libro en su mano para desviar su atención. —¿Y estás leyendo el libro o sólo lo empezaste y luego abandonaste? No parece que hayas avanzado mucho y, honestamente, no te he visto _leer_ desde que llegamos aquí.

Tampoco es como si hubiese tenido el tiempo.

Cinco días atrás, desde su llegada a la Gran Isla, Steve sabía que ese caso les costaría más de lo previsto. Si hubiese sido por él, habría arrestado a Keoki Kapiolani aún con las pruebas circunstanciales que tenían en su poder pero tanto Danny como Chin habían insistido en encontrar pruebas definitivas para alejar al tipo de las calles. Ambos le dijeron que las coincidencias habían arruinado juicios antes y Steve sabía que tenían razón. Si querían evitar otra muerte a manos de Kapiolani, hábil para el encanto y el engaño, tenían que ir por el camino más lento.

Debido a la obsesión del _sujeto_ con la historia de Hawái, Chin y Kono habían tenido que cumplir el rol de carnada. El hecho de que ella se apellidaba «Kalakaua», igual que muchos integrantes de la realeza antigua, había garantizado el interés de su sospechoso de forma inmediata y Chin podía pasar desapercibido mucho mejor de lo que Steve, demasiado reconocible por las últimas noticias, y Danny, obviamente extranjero en la isla, podrían. Lo que los había dejado a ambos en las linderas, ocupándose del equipo principal para la vigilancia.

Ninguno había pensado que era buena idea que Danny y él compartiesen un espacio reducido por mucho tiempo_ (no era una buena idea dejarlos sin hacer algo por mucho tiempo) _pero Chin y Kono tenían que actuar y no podían dejar a uno sin respaldo. Ellos necesitaban estar cerca y juntos y, a decir verdad, habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo vigilando a sus otros compañeros en caso de necesidad.

Afortunadamente.

Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes de no ser por la paranoia.

—Lo estoy leyendo —dijo Danny, solo un tanto a la defensiva, y luego su sonrisa reapareció. Era la expresión a la que Steve estaba acostumbrado, con la que sabía lidiar—. Estos últimos días ha sido difícil mantenerme despierto pero-

—¿Es la cura para tu insomnio?

Después de haber compartido el espacio con alguien durante algún intervalo de tiempo, tendías a aprender sus patrones de comportamiento. Y el patrón de sueño de Danny era uno en el que no había _patrón_. No habían llegado a coincidir en los horarios —siempre uno de ellos estaba despierto— pero Steve no se había perdido ese detalle. Supuso, igualmente, que Danny no se había perdido las pesadillas que lo asaltaban esporádicamente a él tampoco.

Pero ellos no estaban hablando al respecto. Era una más de esas cosas que habían aprendido el uno del otro en lo que llevaban conociéndose y de las que no hablaban abiertamente.

Danny frunció los labios. —No admito que uses ese tono para referirte al béisbol, Steven. Y menos al libro que me dio Grace.

—Te _duermes_ leyéndolo. Al libro que te regaló tu hija con el tema. —Se acomodó sobre las almohadas en la cama mientras veía a Danny arrugar el ceño—. Sólo estoy señalándote los hechos.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco. —Me duermo leyendo porque tú eres un dictador y esta semana compartiendo el cuarto contigo ha sido agotador. Espero que ya regresemos a la isla, a la _otra_, y que vuelvas a tu océano y vuelvas a encontrar tu paz interior. —Danny tomó el libro de sus manos y lo devolvió nuevamente a su sitio, sobre la mesita. Steve se quedó mirando la línea de su perfil. Todos habían estado en el borde durante el caso por su duración, y sin embargo, Danny no se veía más aliviado ahora que la investigación había llegado a su fin—. Y hablando de dormir, será mejor que duermas pronto.

—¿Quieres leerme tu libro? —preguntó Steve, sin molestarse en esconder el tono burlesco—. Tal vez _eso_ me ayude a dormir.

—Sino tuvieras ya un golpe en la cabeza, yo te ayudaría a dormir con otro.

Resistió la tentación de reírse abiertamente porque dolería y Danny, atento como estaba a cada _diminuto_ movimiento, se tomaría eso como la señal para arrastrar a Steve al hospital. Que era exactamente lo que le había convencido de evitar tras una larga discusión.

Kono y Chin lo habían mirado con inquietud durante la cena y, sin embargo, ambos habían aceptado su palabra de que ya estaba bien y que todas sus heridas eran superficiales —que lo eran— pero su compañero, en cambio, no había dejado de hablar al respecto.

—Deja de pensar, que es algo que deberías haber hecho hoy antes de lanzarte contra el sospechoso, y duerme. Te llamaré en un par de horas.

Con esa última advertencia, Danny apagó el velador.

Steve lo escuchó, más que verlo, dar la vuelta a la cama para regresar a su lado. Era la primera vez que enfrentaban el dilema de dormir juntos en la misma cama en lo que llevaba de la semana sin tener que pensar en algo más.

Esperó un latido antes de romper la quietud, su voz un poco ronca. —Sino me hubiera lanzado contra el sospechoso, te habría disparado.

—Si no te hubieras lanzado contra el sospechoso, Kono le podría haber disparado y tú no habrías salido herido. Ella estaba mucho más cerca y tenía el campo libre hasta que hiciste una de las tuyas.

Si bien sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado completamente a la oscuridad, Steve sabía en qué punto Danny estaba apoyándose en su lado de la cama —a unos escasos centímetros— y que, posiblemente, no planeaba dormir en lo absoluto.

Cansado como estaba, Steve no quería dedicarle mucha energía a preocuparse por el hecho de que Danny estuviese preocupado y molesto. O, mejor dicho, no quería dedicarse a pensar en lo que significaba estar aliviado y contento que Danny estuviera preocupado. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había insistido en cuidar de él, en preocuparse, a pesar de que Steve afirmase que estaba bien.

Mantuvo la cabeza en dirección general a donde Danny se encontraba.

—Estoy bien, Danno.

—Dirías lo mismo si te hubieras desangrando —acusó.

Y, bueno, tal vez tenía un punto.

Pero ese no era el caso.

—Solo son unos moretones

—Sí. Y una contusión.

Steve tuvo la decencia de reprimir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, a diferencia de su compañero. No que hiciera alguna diferencia con las luces apagadas. —Y una contusión.

—Una contusión provocada por una caída dentro del cráter de un volcán activo.

—No caí _dentro_ del cráter, Danny, solo cerca. Y no ha habido actividad significativa en los últimos meses allí, así que-

Danny dio un bufido que debió haber visto venir. A pesar de que la cama que compartían era extremadamente grande y el espacio entre los dos parecía abismal en ese momento, Steve podía sentir los tranquilos movimientos sobre el colchón.

—Duérmete, Steven. Te despertaré en unas horas para ver si estás vivo.

Las palabras estaban pintadas de agitación exasperante pero el afecto debajo de ellas era palpable e hizo que algo cálido le apretara el pecho.

Le costaba recordar que las personas a su alrededor estaban interesadas en él más allá de la persona que era en el trabajo. Necesitaba eso, ese pequeño recordatorio que tenía alguien más allí afuera.

Aún así-

—¿No puedo hacer algo para que dejes de preocuparte? —preguntó, con honestidad.

—Puedes dejarme llevarte al hospital a que te revisen como corresponde o puedes dormirte de una buena vez para que pueda hacer los controles en dos horas.

—Aunque Kono le hubiese disparado entonces, podrías haber salido herido.

—Así que no te importa si te caes dentro de un volcán pero haces cosas imprudentes por la mínima posibilidad de que alguien me dispare. Sí, Steven, tu pseudo-lógica todavía no funciona conmigo.

—La última vez que alguien te disparó no dejaste de quejarte hasta que me disculpé.

—Esa vez fue tu culpa.

Era una de las razones por las que Steve lo había hecho su compañero necesitaba a alguien que se le opusiera, a alguien que no retrocediera— pero era también una de las razones por las que Danny y él tendían a chocar más a menudo de lo que no.

Era muy _frustrante_.

—No quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido, Danny —murmuró. Era algo que probablemente no podría decir en voz alta en otras circunstancias pero las palabras cayeron fácilmente en la oscuridad—. No si puedo evitarlo. Y todo salió bien, ¿verdad? He tenido cosas peores que unos moretones y una contusión. Ninguno está en el hospital.

—¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor? Porque no está funcionando, ¿sabes? Tú no fuiste el que vio como alguno de nosotros caía en el volcán y apenas podía ponerse de pie luego por golpearse la cabeza con alguna roca que andaba por allí.

No tenía caso corregir a Danny cuando se ponía de ese modo.

—Lo siento.

No por hacer su trabajo sino por haberlo preocupado innecesariamente.

Danny suspiró profundamente. Su respuesta tardó más de unos minutos en llegar.

—Sé que lo sientes.

—No puedo decir que no lo volvería a hacer.

Posiblemente saltaría ante cualquier bala si eso evitaba que alguien, que alguno de su equipo, que _Danny, _resultase herido. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo.

Una eternidad de pesado silencio siguió a su confesión.

—Lo sé —admitió Danny, apenas audiblemente—. Pero como tú _puedes_ hacer estupideces que ponen en riesgo tu vida, yo _puedo_ enojarme y gritarte por hacer estupideces que ponen en riesgo tu vida. Es uno de mis privilegios por ser tu compañero.

Steve se aferró a la risa que subió por su garganta. Sintió que los nudos dentro de su estómago se aflojaban.

—¿_Uno_ de tus privilegios?

—Además de haber podido conducir el auto, claro está. Y asegurarme de que sobrevivas para escuchar lo ridículo que eres a veces —murmuró—. Y pienso disfrutar mis privilegios así que acostúmbrate a esto. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

Cómo si Steve fuese a dormirse sin terminar una discusión con Danny. —¿Y cuáles son _mis_ privilegios por ser _tu_ compañero? Porque en este momento creo que merezco tener uno al menos, considerando que atrapé al criminal y fui herido en cumplimiento del deber.

—Tu privilegio, _babe_, es tenerme.

Era fácil notar la nota burlona, triunfal en la voz pero, igualmente, también era evidente la falta de tensión que antes había estado presente y que era un triunfo _para_ Steve. No era una sorpresa, sin embargo, porque había descubierto temprano en su relación que Danny se consolaba con el habla, con las palabras y con las emociones que podía describir con ellas.

Era una correlación, probablemente.

Alguien que lo vivió todo con intensidad —desde las cosas más pequeñas— tenía que expresarse con igual ímpetu.

—Eso no- _merezco_ algo más por lo que pasé, ¿no?

Danny dio otro largo suspiro.

Steve sonrió al escuchar la frustración en el sonido.

—_Bien_. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No porque te lo merezcas, desde luego, porque tú eres el necio imprudente pero me siento magnánimo en este momento.

—¿Magnánimo?

—Magnánimo, dadivoso, generoso, noble-

—_Sé_ lo que significa magnánimo, Daniel.

La risa de Danny, ahogada en la negrura, sirvió a su propósito igualmente.

Le recordó que todo estaba bien en el mundo.


End file.
